fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo
The Character Summary: Jotaro Kujo is the son of Holly Joestar, and is a deliqent who would get into fights and dine and dash if he didn’t like the food. During the events of Stardust Crusaders with his grandfather Joseph Joestar killed Dio Brando to save his mother from her stand. During part 6 help his daughter Jolyne Kujo fight Enrico Pucci. Quote: (Jotaro) Good Grief, (Star Platinum) Ora Ora Ora Name: Jotaro Kujo, Professor Kujo Age: 40 Birthday: 1970 Height: 6’5 (195.58Cm) Origins: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (Part 3 Stardust Crusaders) Tiering Weakness: Cannot spam time stop, any damage Star Platinum takes is also inflicted onto Jotaro Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhman (Star Platinum is capable of destroying High Priestess teeth which are stated to be as hard as Diamond) Speed: Star Platinum (Stand Stats in part 6 state it can move faster then light), FTL+ Able to block hits from a Anubis possessed Silver Chariot Durability: Building (Capable of tanking hits from The World) Destructive Capability: building Range: 2 meters Stamina: 2/4 Able to fight Dio Brando Tier: Low Rank 2A-B Powers And Abilities Star Platinum The World: A humanoid stand which has incredible vision, precision, can move faster then light and can stop time Stand Stats Strength: A Speed: A Range: C 2 meters Durability: E Precision: A Learning: C Enhanced Vision: Star Platinum and by extension Jotaro can see 4 Km away Star Finger: Star Platinum's fingers extend stabbing the foe Flight: Is somehow able to levitate and fly (Dio Vs Jotaro for reference) Time Stop: '''Star Platinum can stop time for a maximum of 5 seconds Feats '''PART 3 STARDUST CRUSADERS Fought 4 punks armed with nunchucks and knives and one even being an ex boxer he also broke 15 of their bones and sent the to the hospital Star Platinum caught a bullet fired inches from his head Star Platinum can bend steel bars and even rip them off Star Platinum tanked a point blank hit from Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash Star Platinum deflected Emerald Splash Star Platinum hits were strong enough to break windows on higher floors while punching Hierophant Green Defeated Noriaki Kakyoin Star Platinum is precise enough to remove Dio's flesh bud from a brain without any damage Star Platinum's eye sight is so good it can see a Nile Ue Ue fly in a dark photo Star Platinum is great at sketching Star Platinum is strong enough to punch a shark out of water and killed it Attacked Captain Dragon faster then he could fall Stands can talk underwater Star Platinum's Star finger pierced Dark Blue Moons head Killed Captain Dragon Showed no signs of pain when a celling fan lodged itself into Jotaro's trapezius (that's the bit between the neck and shoulder) Tanked a hit from a celling fan to the face which was strong enough to propel him through a steel door (which was knocked clean of its hinges) and send him down the hall (he again showed no pain) Star Platinum grabbed multiple glass shards flying at him Using Star Finger sent a button from Forever's hand into his head Star Platinum sent Forever through a steel door and killed Forever Jumped from a gondola to a foot hold 10 feet away Survived not being consumed by Yellow Temperance Punched a drain hole hard and fast enough to send water while Rubber Soul was on a manhole flying into the air Star Platinum's punch is strong enough to stop a truck from colliding with their car While hanging off a cliff Star Platinum was strong enough to pull the car up with one pull and with a punch sent Wheel of Fortune off the cliff Star Platinum somehow dug underground faster then Jotaro's petrol covered jacket could burn Star Platinum punched multiple corpses controlled by Justice at once Defeated Enya by having Star Platinum inhale Justice (it's a smoke stand that was able to make a town of smoke out of a grave yard) Tolerated being Steely Dan's slave for a couple of hours Star Platinum's eye sight and precision were able to catch Lovers (a microscopic stand) After giving him a massive Ora Ora barrage launched Steely Dan hard enough to go through a brick wall Defeated Steely Dan Survived an attack from the Sun (which made the surrounding area of the desert 70 degrees Celsius its was even hot enough to incinerate a scorpion into nothing) Survived a plain crash Survived being in Death 13's Dreamworld Star Platinum is strong enough to break High Priestess (transformed into the sea bed) teeth (stated to be as hard as diamonds) Knocked out dozens of High Priestess teeth Defeated High Priestess Thrown Iggy 200+ meters Defeated N'Doul Caught Anubis sword during mid swing Kicked a police officer hard enough to bend a roller door Star Platinum is fast enough to block hits from a Anubis possessed Silver Chariot (if possessed by Anubis you become a master swordsman and your speed and strength are greatly increased) Defeated Anubis possessed Polnareff and in toe Anubis After Set turned him into a child he punched fast enough to make a Mach cone As a child beat the crap out of Alessi and sent him flying down the street and defeated him With Silver Chariot, Star Platinum launched Alessi high into the sky to the point he disappeared With Star Platinum could see and correctly guess the order of shuffled cards by Daniel D'Arby (professional gambler) Defeated Daniel J D'Arby by bluffing his way to victory and making D'Arby faint from pressure saving Joseph Joestar and Polnareff's souls Tanked a car hitting him Defied Thoth's predictions and didn't die (Thoth is a manga that has the power to give 100% accurate predictions anything that happens on the pages should always happen) With Joseph Joestar's help defeated Telence T D'Arby at Oh That's a Baseball (console game) and saved Kakyoin's soul Star Platinum sent Nukesaku through 4 pillars Punched a hole in The Worlds stomach Deflected dozens of knives thrown by Dio Brando and The World (this is during and after stopped time) Tanked falling multiple stories with little to no ill effect Stopped and restarted his own heart with Star Platinum Destroyed half of Dio's skull Somehow beat Dio to a manhole (Dio was on a car and fell off right next to it and Jotaro threw the knife from down the road) Star Platinum punched multiple holes in Dio's body and sent him flying down the street Can see souls Tanked multiple punches and kicks from The World (they shattered his shoulder, arm, ribs and pelvis) Smashed through a bit of a building Star Platinum blocked a falling steamroller (Dio dubbed it Road Roller) For a time punch hard and fast enough to stop the steamroller crushing him while Dio and The World punching the top For a time punch hard and fast enough to stop the steamroller crushing him while Dio and The World punching the top Star Platinum shatters Dio's knee caps While blinded by Dio's blood Star Platinum and The Worlds final clash Star Platinum obliterated The World Killed Dio Brando (ending a long line of hatred and saved his mother from her stand in the process) PART 4 DIAMOND IS UNBREAKABLE ''' Became a marine biologist Famous for his ecological research Survived being hit by multiple needles from Bug Eaten's stand (the second rat) Can tell how tall someone is by looking at their clothes Tanked a massive explosion from Sheer Heart Attack (knocked him out) Stopped Yoshikage Kira from activating Bites the Dust by stopping time '''PART 6 STONE OCEAN Stand bio states that Star Platinum can move at the speed of light and stop time for 5 seconds Deflected multiple bullets fired from a pistol Survived having his throat slashed by Made in Heaven Pushed Jolyne out of the way of thrown knives (died a few seconds later) Notes Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)